Teacher's Pet
by NoraHiguma
Summary: Shuichi Eri siempre fue un alumno ejemplar, pero debido a su apariencia frágil y afeminada, viene sufriendo persecuciones de los colegas y, este año, está teniendo pésimas respecto, sus padres deciden contratar a Kaori Higuma, un amor de profesora, que va a hacer "de todo" para ver a su alumno brillando en las pruebas. A cada buena nota, el chico gana un "incentivo".


**POV Shuichi**

En mi cama pensando en mis notas horribles, las broncas que mi madre me vive por ellas, y todas esas cosas que yo guardo dentro de mí y que no puedo confesar ... todo eso me tortura demasiado, y cuando mía madre dijo que iba a contratar a una profesora particular para mí, me sentí más derrotado que profesora particular?Realmente? He llegado a ese nivel deprimente de notas bajas que necesito hacer clases de refuerzo ?!

Yo no pensaba en nada más allá, esperaba ansiosamente el timbre tocar para acabar pronto con todo eso ... seguramente esas clases no van a doler tanto, pero va a ser tiempo precioso de paz tirado fuera. El único tiempo de paz que puedo quedarme quieto en mi canto, sin que nadie me llene molestar o quedarse debo de mí, va a ser tomado la fuerza por clases de , no puedo imaginar...

En ese intervalo, observaba la pared de mi cuarto, acostado boca abajo en la cama en medio del silencio que corría por la día estaba soleado, pero mi habitación estaba totalmente cerrada, a prueba de luz solar.Sólo quería aprovechar este último momento de paz que yo tendría…

No tardó mucho en tocar el timbre, un sonido que pareció más con las campanas infernales de la estómago se congeló y todas mis esperanzas se un poco de esfuerzo, me levanté de mi cama y salí de mi habitación.

Los corredores vacíos de mi casa parecían más grandes de lo normal, no sabía exactamente cómo responder a las preguntas de esa profesora, sólo quería que ella hiciera su trabajo y se marchara pronto. Fue cuando abrí la puerta que descubrí lo que estaba por venir…

Allí estaba ella, alta, vistiendo una camiseta blanca de manga larga y una falda negra con una grieta lateral, acompañada por calcetines 7/8 y un par de saltos blancos, que armonizaban con la camiseta y la dejaban más alta de lo que ya era Sus cabellos castaños estaban atrapados en una cola de caballo y ella usaba un par de gafas redondas y la vi, yo congele por unos segundos, no esperaba que ella fuera hermosa de esa manera, y creo que ella percibió que observé su apariencia y miró allá arriba con una expresión media ... no sé explicar, creo que era cosa de mi cabeza, pero ella sonrió y me echó una mirada penetrante, me sentí minúsculo.

\- Hola, usted debe ser el Shuichi, ¿verdad?- preguntó alegremente y dio una sonrisa ancha, sus labios eran finos, bien diseñados, pintados de un vino, el aspecto era jugoso y sabroso. ¿Idiota, qué estás pensando? Responde, manda entrar, dice cualquier cosa. - Mi nombre es Kaori Higuma, seré su profesora.

\- Err ... - Sólo podía tener problema mental, no podía moverme, ni responder, ya estaba muriendo de vergüenza, quería tener como volver el tiempo y abrir esa puerta nuevamente. - Shuichi Eri, estoy honrado. - Finalmente puedo hablar algo.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que ella todavía estaba parada en el exterior, mi rostro se quema aún más de vergüenza y yo abro paso a invitar a entrar. Ella sonríe y entra, sacando los zapatos.

No puedo parar de mirar cada curva de su cuerpo, si yo continúe ella va a deducir que soy uno de esos tarados precoces y que mis notas están mal por estar viendo pornografía en internet, juro que no es este mi caso, no soy ningún pervertido pero creo que nunca he visto a una mujer tan bonita, ni a la televisión.

\- Entonces Shuichi-kun, podemos ir a su cuarto? - Ella pregunta, colgando la cabeza hacia el lado.

\- Ir a mi cuarto? - Sólo de pensar en tener una diosa de esas en mi cuarto yo ... Yo nada, tengo que dejar de ser babaca, ella vino a enseñar, ¿verdad? No puedo quedarme tomando su tiempo dando una de idiota hechizado. - Claro, es por aquí.

Sigo en el frente, subiendo las escaleras y ella me acompaña, su perfume se esparcía por el ambiente, llegamos a mi cuarto, que todavía estaba organizado y hago un gesto para que ella entre.

Ella sonríe y entra, observa el lugar y coloca su carpeta sobre la mesa de la computadora, donde mi material ya está preparado, pero en vez de sentarse en una de las sillas emparejadas ella sigue a mi cama y se sienta. No puede ser serio.

\- ¿Puedo ver sus cuadernos? - Pidió en tono calmado.

Tomé algunos cuadernos y caminé en su dirección al entregar, acabé tocando su mano sin querer.

Él hojeó y analizó cuidadosamente, rascó la barbilla de forma tan ... Bueno, dije que me iba a concentrar, me balanceé la cabeza algunas veces en el intento de parar los pensamientos bestias.

\- Tienes una letra muy bonita. - Ella me mira en los ojos y yo coro con el elogio.

\- Gracias.

\- No entiendo, todos los ejercicios se responden correctamente, porque en las pruebas no puedes responder? - Esta es la cuestión, querida profesora.

No sé qué responder, tal vez no puedo concentrarme debido a la persecución diaria que sufro antes, después de las clases y en el intervalo, a veces incluso durante ellas, debido a mi apariencia ... Aquellos idiotas se toman en mi pie porque yo soy ... andrógino. Y con eso, surgen los insultos como "conchudo **", "** maricón **"** y por ahí va. Ella probablemente percibió que me perdí en su mirada y estaba todo colorado, porque ella dio una risita y puso una mano en mi cara, lo que me congeló de las cabezas a los pies y me quedé sin reacción.

\- Eres tan chiflado ... - Y me miraba con esa mirada devoradora, penetrante, maliciosa. No era una mirada cualquiera, ella tenía algo en mente, y yo sólo podía pensar en eso "...

¡No! Ciertamente es cosa de mi cabeza. ¿No puede ser, alguien como yo ...?

Ella sacó mi cara levemente con la mano y se acercó a ella, sellando nuestros labios en un beso de pocos segundos. Mis puños cerraron a la hora, mi corazón casi salió por la garganta, ¿qué hago? Ella simplemente me ... besó ?! Una profesora de 30 años de edad?

Cuando ella separó el beso, estaba sudando frío, totalmente rojo, mis manos temblaban y ella todavía me miraba de esa manera asustadora, como si fuera a devorar allí mismo.

\- Si usted ya sabe toda la materia, entonces yo no necesitaba haber venido, no es? ¿Me vas a hacer perder todo el tiempo? - Dijo sonriendo y mordiendo el labio inferior, como si quisiera besarme más ...

\- No, lo siento ... - Fue lo único que conseguí hablar. ¡Idiota! En el caso de que se trate de una persona, ella acaba de dar un beso ... debería salir corriendo, o ...

\- Entonces vamos a hacer un acuerdo? Usted me cuenta cómo ha logrado responder todo correctamente y yo le dejo tocar mis pechos. ¿Que tal? - ¡Ella le dijo todo esto naturalmente! Mi mirada corrió en el modo automático de los pechos de ella, que eran medios pero bien rellenos y duros. Ella se inclinó levemente en la cama para dar destaque en sus senos, sólo para provocarme aún más. ¿Qué mujer loca es esa ...?

\- Uh ... o-okay ... es que ... - Habla de una vez! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar una frase correcta delante de ella? - **...** los niños de la escuela no ... van mucho con mi cara.

Estas memorias invadieron mi mente y me desconcentraron de lo que estaba pasando, lo que dejó mis palabras fluir con facilidad.

\- No sé si se percibió, pero mi apariencia no es muy masculina, a pesar de ser un niño. Y por eso, no tengo paz allí en la escuela. No puedo estudiar.

Yo quería mirarla, pero las lágrimas empezaban a querer subir mis ojos y seguí mirando hacia abajo. Ella me llevó la mano de nuevo a mi cara y me hizo mirar a los ojos. Su mirada era diferente, parecía medio preocupado, pero aún así con un aroma de peligro, me sentía minúsculo cerca de ella, ella podría hacer lo que quiera conmigo que nadie nunca sabría. ¿Será tan malo ...?

\- Pues sabes que te encontré adorable en el momento que abrió la puerta para mí. - Esa sonrisa volvió, sentí mi cara arder y mis manos comenzar a temblar de nuevo. Me tragaba en seco y seguí mirando esos ojos hambrientos. - Usted es tan hermoso ... y nuestro acuerdo está hecho, ¿no?

Con eso, ella agarró mi mano derecha y se llevó hasta el seno de ella. Mi mente cogió, no tenía ninguna reacción a no ser soltar un pequeño gemido por sorpresa. Pero mi mano empezó a apretar los senos de ella, como si no tuviera ningún control. Ella se rió bajito e hizo lo mismo con mi brazo izquierdo. Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso, y por qué me gusta tanto?

 **POV Kaori**

Me quedé por un buen tiempo siendo profesora particular, ese es mi último año, pues el año que viene comienza a enseñar a tiempo completo en una escuela cercana. No estaba necesitando dinero, pero fui recomendada por una compañera a una pareja cuyo hijo estaba teniendo problemas de aprendizaje, como estaba aburrida decidí aceptar, también pagaron muy bien y adelantado. Mi misión sería hacer que el chico pase de año.

Me arreglé y fui a nuestra primera clase, la casa era bonita, estilo occidental, hasta con un pequeño jardín en el frente, pero cuando toqué el timbre y fui atendida casi morí del corazón, casi vomité arco iris. Que es un chico tan sereno, los ojos de un azul celeste bien clarito y los cabellos rubio claro, rasgos finos bien afeminados, hasta podría pensar que es una chica, si no fuera la forma en que me quedó mirando. ¿Que pasó? ¿Quieres jugar con la tía, gatito?

Esperé decir algo, pero él apenas empezó a pasar los ojos por mi cuerpo entero, con la risa muy roja. Yo quería agarrarlo allí mismo, besarlo, lamerlo, ver aquel rostinho quedarse más y más corado.

\- Hola, usted debe ser el Shuichi, ¿verdad? - Hablé en un tono alegre. Él salió del trance y me volvió a mirar a los ojos, sin responder a mi pregunta. - Mi nombre es Kaori Higuma, seré su profesora.

\- Err ... - Su voz tierna cogió y él se quedó pensando en lo que me habla. ¡Cuánto chisme, qué niño más adorable! A este momento, ya no podía sacar los pensamientos pervertidos de mi cabeza. Yo quería seducir a ese angelito, corromperlo, usarlo, pero primero necesitaba al menos entrar en su casa. - Shuichi Eri, estoy honrado. - Dijo en una voz aguda e infantil, las frases sonaron como una melodía angelical para mis oídos, quería oír aquella voz que gritaba de placer muy cerca de mí. Parece que ha notado que todavía estaba plantada en el exterior y abrió el camino, dejó la loba invadir el granero para devorar el carnicero. Tomé mis saltos y cuando oí la puerta cerrada, yo sabía que estaba todo listo.

Él debía encontrar que yo no estaba viendo, pero por mi visión periférica conseguía ver perfectamente que él observaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde mi cabeza, pasando por mis senos y por mi cintura y bajando hasta las piernas. Él es tan adorable, avergonzado de esa manera pero no para mirar mi cuerpo ... eso me deja tan excitada, loca para hacer de él mi comida.

\- Entonces Shuichi-kun, podemos ir a su cuarto? -pregunté, y él regresó a mirarme a los ojos.

\- Ir a mi cuarto? - Él respondió en un tono medio sorprendido, probablemente no esperaba que íbamos a "estudiar" allí. Quiero provocarlo mucho antes, voy a hacer que este rostinho me imploro para poder hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo. - Claro, es por aquí.

Subió las escaleras y yo seguí atrás, teniendo la oportunidad de devorar su cuerpecito con la mirada sin que él se diera cuenta. Estaba con ropa de quedarse en casa, pero que eran muy adorables, sus piernas y brazos eran lisos y pequeños, su pelo rubio era corto pero de una manera que lo dejaba con un rito de niña muy tierno. Llegamos a la habitación, que estaba bien organizada, a pesar de estar totalmente cerrada en un día de sol como ese.

He colocado mi pasta sobre la mesita de su computadora y, en vez de sentarme en una de las sillas, me senté en su camino, que era muy cómodo, aunque pequeño. Él abrió esos ojitos azules cuando me vio sentarme en su cama, seguro que lo provoqué lo suficiente para que él pensara en cosas indecentes.

\- ¿Puedo ver su cuaderno? - Pedí, con una voz tranquila.

Él tomó uno de los cuadernos y me entregó, y por un segundo sentí la piel suave de su manocita tocar la mía. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué? Mi mente cogió por un tiempo, y me quedé mirando el cuaderno. ¿No tenía dificultades con las materias? ¿Cómo respondió todo bien?

He visto a sus cálculos y me di cuenta de que tenía una letrinha muy linda y agradable de leer, a diferencia de los garabatos de los moleques que generalmente tengo que corregir.

\- Tienes una letra muy bonita. - Hablé mirando en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules, y su risa se puso roja.

\- Gracias.

\- No entiendo, todos los ejercicios se responden correctamente, porque en las pruebas no puedes responder? - Le pregunté interesada, esperando una respuesta.

Y él metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bermuda y volvió su mirada hacia abajo, mantenía la espalda apoyada contra la mesa, uno de los pies deslizaba por la alfombra, de forma ansiosa. Era muy tierno, como puede, ese estilo me hacía estar loco, pensando en miles de cosas pervertidas para hacer con él el resto del año.

\- Eres tan chiflado ... - Elogié y me acerqué sorpresivamente mientras él parecía atrapado en algún tipo de conflicto interno, tal vez quisiera hacer algo pervertido conmigo?

Yo pretendía jugar un poco, jugar de seducir, pero no resistí aquella boquita pequeña y rosada, tan bien dibujada y tan cerca, por la forma en que me miró yo sabía que no presentaría resistencia alguna. Sostén su rótula de ángel y lo acercé sellando un beso.

Como era de esperar, se quedó completamente perdido, fue una delicia, pero yo no fui tan malvada, sólo di un sello muy largo, no di un beso de lengua "todavía"

Cuando separé el beso, él estaba temblando y sudando frío, todo colorado, pareciendo que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento, que gracia! La miré loca de deseo, quería tomar sus labios nuevamente e invadir su boquita hermosa, devorándola completamente, pero me contuve.

\- Si usted ya sabe toda la materia, entonces yo no necesitaba haber venido, no es? ¿Me vas a hacer perder todo el tiempo? -preguntó sonriendo, prendí su labio inferior entre mis dientes, suavemente y di un tirón de leve.

\- No, lo siento ... - Habló todo avergonzado, sin forma con las palabras, todo aterrorizado. ¡Qué tierno!

\- Entonces vamos a hacer un acuerdo? Usted me cuenta cómo ha logrado responder todo correctamente y yo le dejo tocar mis pechos. ¿Que tal? - Por la forma en que él ya había mirado a mis pechos, obvio que aquella propuesta sería aceptada, me senté de nuevo sobre la cama, apoyando ambas manos sobre las sábanas, me inclinando, de modo que mis senos tomar más puntos de vista, una ligera revuelta con los hombros.

Sus ojitos azules brillaron acompañando los movimientos de mis pechos, su boca pequeña, quedó entreabierta por algunos momentos, casi salivando. Él sacudió abruptamente la cabeza, tragó cierta cantidad de saliva y empezó a hablar, con rostro rojo.

\- Uh ... o-okay ... es que ... - Gaga un poco, juntando coraje. - ... los niños de la escuela no ... van mucho con mi cara. - Su rito hermoso adquirió una tristeza. - No sé si se percibió, pero mi apariencia no es muy masculina, a pesar de ser un niño. Y por eso, no tengo paz allí en la escuela. No puedo estudiar.

Me levanté de su cama y me acerqué de nuevo, lo miré a los ojos mareados, acaricié su mejilla. No, llega de tristeza, vamos a hacer las cosas divertidas por aquí.

\- Pues sabes que te encontré adorable en el momento que abrió la puerta para mí. - Sonríe largamente, él estaba tan chiflado empezando a ponerse nervioso, las manos trémulas y el rito aún más ruborizado, una mirada de cariño listo para el sacrificio ... - ¿Eres tan hermoso ... y nuestro acuerdo está hecho, no está?

Lo tiré de la mano y me senté de nuevo en su cama, de modo que se puso de pie hacia mí, con la mirada aprehensiva, lentamente guié su mano hacia mi seno y se congeló con la boca semiabierta y los ojos abiertos fijados en los ojos montes suaves. Al principio quedó trabado, pero luego acabó soltando un gemido delicioso, pareciendo un miado de cachorro de gato, arfó algunas veces, empezando a masajear todo el relleno, hundiendo los dedos, mordiendo el labio inferior. Dejé una risa victoriosa y cogí su otra mano, trayéndola para la diversión.

Se estaba deleitando, apretaba, giraba el pulgar en los pezones. Sonríe orgullosa al notar el relieve de su erección creciendo en su bermuda. Tengo que admitir que esas manos me estaban dejando loca, tanto que me arrancó un gemido sonoro, lo que pareció animar al gatito aún más.

La gente, aquello era demasiado delicioso, verlo excitado de esa forma, tocándome con tanto deseo con aquellas manos de ángel me estaba llevando al delirio, puse uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo tiré hacia mí, abrí las piernas que se encajó entre ellas, roba sus labios y lo sentía invadir mi blusa con su manocita, luego invadiendo mi sujetador y, cuando abrió su boquita para gemir, finalmente la invadía con mi lengua, explorando canto a canto, el devorando y el hacer gemir contra mis labios.

Cuando separamos el beso, sentí que su manocita buscaba una forma de abrir mi blusa. Miré a su mano y él la sacó y me miró como si hubiera llevado una bronca. Estaba completamente excitado, jadeante, su miembro pulsando fuerte contra mi muslo. Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra posición bajó la mirada, muy tímido.

\- ¿Te gustó tocar los senos de tu sensei? - Sussurí en su oído y no tuvo fuerzas para responder. Rocié mi muslo a propósito contra su pene y él gimió, cubriendo la boca enseguida. - No seas mal educado. Responde, ¿te gusto?

\- Sí ... Sí, me gustó. - Sussurró tembloroso con la voz entrecortada, casi desmoronándose en mis brazos. Ah, tan pequeño, tan frágil, confuso y vulnerable ...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué quería abrir mi blusa, sólo tocarlos no es suficiente?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué más quería hacer? ¿Quieres verlos? - Hablé y pasé la punta de la lengua por su oreja. - ¿Quieres ponerlos en la boca?

\- No-no ... - La respuesta fue casi un llanto desesperado.

\- ¿No? - Hice un tono ofendido. - Pensé que usted quisiera correr su lengua por los pezones rosados como cerezas, chupar bien gustos, mientras que enterra sus deditos en todo el relleno. ¿No quiero?

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! Quiero, quiero mucho ...

\- Yo dejo ... - Hablé manso, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, corriendo la lengua por su cuello fino, delicado, su piel alva estaba toda erizada.

\- ¿De-deja, incluso? -preguntó todo confuso, derretido por mis toques.

Giremos nuestros cuerpos y lo empujé contra la cama, de manera que cayó con la espalda contra el colchón, suspiró frustrado y me miró confuso. Que querría arrancar esa bermuda y chuparlo todito bebiendo cada gota de su pureza, pero tengo la mitad del año por delante, no necesito tener prisa.

\- Claro que lo dejo. Es lo siguiente, Shuichi-kun, estoy siendo pagada para hacerte pasar de año, siendo así, si en nuestra próxima clase tienes una buena nota de la prueba para mostrarme ... - Sostén mis senos con ambas manos, por los laterales, moviendo. - ... puedes quitar mi blusa y hacer lo que quieras con ellos. Quedé la cabeza hacia el lado y di una sonrisa maliciosa, recibiendo un gemido deseoso del gatito.

\- ¡Bien! - Respondió sentándose con la cabeza.

En el caso de que se trate de una persona, Tomé mi pasta, le envié un besito y lo dejaba durísimo. Ah, estas clases prometen.

 **Continúa ...**


End file.
